Can You Have a Death the Kid X OC Pairing?
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Three Authoresses make a bet that they can have their OC paired with Kid, with their own personal writing styles and OCs. Unfortunately, it seems that a girl, Emma Smith, happened to be dragged into Soul Eater, from the whim of one of the Authoresses. Forced to participate, Emma struggles with survival and attending DWMA at the same time finding a way back home.


Three fanfiction authoresses sit at a table, with computers in front of them.

The first author, who has black hair in two pigtails (who noticeably wears a Soul Eater merchandise shirt), is 'The Obsessed Fangirl' a.k.a, Jessica. (Specifically she's obsessed with Death the Kid from Soul Eater universe)

The second author, who has brunette hair tied up in a ponytail and wears red-rimmed glasses, is 'The First Timer' a.k.a Ashley. She's a fanfiction author who recently became a writer, who joined the trio.

Lastly, the third author, is a girl with a side ponytail and black rimmed glasses, known as 'The Experienced Author' a.k.a Yuki. Out of the trio, she has been on fanfiction for a long time, and is the most experienced out of them.

Even though these girls are completely different, they all have one thing in common: They write fanfiction for Soul Eater.

As the girls are all typing away on their computers, Yuki suddenly says, "Some of these stories are ridiculous."

The other two look up curiously. "Why do you say that?" Ashley asks.

Yuki sighs. "Well, all of the Death the Kid x OC stories that I read are just…ridiculous."

"You're just not giving the stories a chance!" Jessica accuses sheepishly, who herself have wrote some of these stories herself.

"I give them a chance!" Yuki says in protest. "And they just end up being unrealistic. The OCs themselves aren't human! They don't even act human!" She sighs. "I wonder if you can have a Death the Kid x OC love story?"

"I'm sure it's very possible!" Jessica says nodding along with Ashley.

"Pfft, I'm sure it's impossible. Well, not _impossible_ but just very slim. Even though I'm experienced, I can't even make a balanced OC without them having just _some_ Mary-Sueish qualities." Yuki sighs once again.

"I think that I can make a good OC _without_ them being a Mary-Sue!" Jessica argues.

"Me too!" Ashley says.

Yuki glances at both of them, smiling to herself remembering some of the fanfics _they_ write. "Really? You think that you're writing styles are the best?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine. You wanna make a bet? We all make OCs and add them to the Soul Eater verse. It doesn't matter what kind of OC they are, because they represent our writing style. Try to pair them with Death the Kid, _without_ making him OOC.

"All of our OCs will be in the same place at once, so our OCs cannot sabatoge each other, unless if they're acting on their own accord. Whichever OC gets with Kid first, wins the whole bet, and proves that the authoresses' writing style is the best out of the three of us." Yuki explains.

"Sure! I'm gonna win!" Jessica says confidently, turning to her computer, quickly creating her OC.

"I might win." Ashley says timidly, typing away her OC.

Yuki smiles, watching the two authoresses type away. She didn't go to her computer, but rather instead, went to the basement.

_I don't want to create an OC. I want a real person, that is normal as possible. And I have just the tools for that._

She turns on a machine, which turns on some kind of computer screen. Jessica and Ashley come down.

"You're ready with your OCs and send the data?" Yuki asks.

They both nod. "What about yours?" Ashley questions.

Yuki shrugs. "She'll come a little later." Without saying anymore, Yuki hooked up the two authors to two advanced looking machines, with futuristic (tron-like) helmets. She puts it on the authors' heads, and their bodies relax on the bed they're laying on.

She types and pushes buttons on the computer they're hooked up too. A female computer voice announces, "OC data ready, process complete to send to Soul Eater verse."

Yuki then goes into another part of the basement, to a computer hooked up to a cylinder. She types in commands quickly and says, "Computer search me up the most average girl you could find."

"Details please," the computer says pleasantly.

"Age 14, average height, weight, and IQ. Has no knowledge of Soul Eater world. Make her like…the bookworm type of girl. The rest of the personality, up to you." Yuki says.

"Yes, searching in process now…" _Ding!_ "Creation: Emma Smith. Appearance: Short sandy brunette hair, brown eyes, freckled skin across nose."

"Hmmm…" The Authoress looks over Emma's profile. She nods. "Good enough. Bring her in." The cylinder suddenly is filled with bright purple light, the machine whirs with power, the lights turning brighter.

A girl is then inside the machine, that matches the very description that the computer described to her. The door opens, and the girl, Emma, steps out, looking very confused.

"W-where am I? I was just in class…"

Yuki smiles. "Hello Emma. This will be a shock to you—but you're my OC."

**A/N: This may be confusing to you readers, but if you get what those Three Authoresses represent, then you're a genius. xD All of this technology that the Authoresses have, are a personification or metaphor of the thought process when authors are thinking up the plot and OC. Next chapter will come when I have the time! R&R!**


End file.
